Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man Vol 1 2
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = We Need a Hero | Synopsis1 = As the police investigate the crime scene, Mayor Jameson berates inspector Ricardo over the spectacle they're making. The police observe that the stripper's body appears to have been thrown through the window by a superpowered individual, causing Ricardo to jokingly ask Jameson if he has any super powers. In Central Park, a squirrel dashes up into a tree as Mac Gargan mentally monologues that he once had a relationship with a girl who liked squirrels, but that he always hated them until he got the symbiote. As the squirrel comes to rest on a branch, Mac lunges out of the shadows and devours it, quipping that they're like squirmy popcorn. Noticing voices approaching, Gargan morphs the symbiote into clothing and drops out of the tree to greet Ham and Red, a pair of Rolling Sevens thugs. Introducing himself as Kilgore Trout, Gargan offers them $25 000 - which he acquired by fencing some of Iron Man's suits - in exchange for a hit on a rival gang, the Park Avenue Players. A few hours later, Gargan attacks one of the Players' stash houses and states that the Rolling Sevens ratted them out, starting a war between the two gangs. Four days later, Mayor Jameson argues with his assistant Mantell over what to do about the escalating violence. In the subway, Shep Gunderson looks up at a poster of the Dark Avengers, lamenting - ironically - that they have no idea that unspeakable evil lurks within their ranks. Later, at the Brooklyn Psychiatric Hospital, Gunderson - as the Redeemer - meets with his gathering for a group-therapy session. The Hippo reveals he was a victim of the High Evolutionary's experiments, turning to crime since the job market for anthropomorphized animals is non-existent and subsequently running afoul of Spider-Man. General Wolfram goes next, stating that he used to be a wolf before Nazi scientists experimented on him, but is called out by the Redeemer, tearfully admitting that he is a fraud. Comforting Wolfram, the Redeemer asks Eleven why she wants to "help" Spider-Man, but the punk girl furiously snaps that she only wants to shatter his bones as payback for taking her right leg. Dementoid reveals he created a mutagenic gel that transformed him and gave him the ability to drive others insane by touching them, but that Spider-Man proved immune and ate both his arms with no ill effects. Doctor Everything summizes that Spider-Man is either immune to Dementoid's powers or already insane, stating that he removed his own arm to fit in with the group because he has forgotten what it's like to be human, dismissing Eleven's complaints about his nudity. Redeemer reveals he acquired some cybernetic limbs, warning the group not to damage them since they're only on loan, and they set out to "redeem" Spider-Man. At the Avengers' Tower, Mayor Jameson sits down with Norman Osborn, reluctantly requesting that he assign one of the Avengers to help deal with the recent crime wave. He specifically requests Ms. Marvel, stating that sex appeal sells and no crook would want to be beaten up by a woman, but Osborn has a better idea: Spider-Man. At a press conference, Mayor Jameson fakes a cheerful attitude for the crowd, while Gargan fumes over the indignity of having to work for his nemesis and plots to kill Jameson the first chance he gets. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * The Redeemers ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Cherry/Candy * ** Inspector Ricardo ** Chief Ibanez * Rolling Sevens ** Ham ** Red * Mantell * Locations: * * Brooklyn Psychiactric Hospital * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12316 }}